Kriasha Longfang
Name: Kriasha Longfang Name pronounciation: Kreesha Gender: Female Species: Wolverine Affiliation/Occupation: Army Leader planning to take Drykol down Rank: General Place of Origin: North Highlands Battlecry: "Hawaay the braaaaw!" Physical Description: General Longfang's tall and powerful with coal black fur and dark, golden yellow eyes. The wolverine's attractive, with an air of mystery about her and a heavy Highland accent. But looks aren't as important to her as much as keeping alive in the heat of battle is. She wears a dark, blood-red tunic and a woven heather tartan, both kilt and plaid, of dark red and black, her clan's colors. Personality: Longfang has a fierce, somewhat reckless demeanor; she's a vicious warrior when angered by her enemies. Weapons: The general uses three blades (a large, double-pawed Claymore formerly owned by her late brother, Macaulish Longfang, a small Sgian Dhu that she carries in a quick-release sheath up her right sleeve, and a long dirk) as well as a large, heavy buckler shield and natural defenses. She can use her claws and her teeth, but she feels more at ease with a blade and buckler in her paws. Age: 22 years old Backstory: Longfang was wrongly accused of killing her brother at the age of 13 and banished from her clan home under threat of death if she ever returned: She was trying to stop Macaulish's bleeding with her own paws. Her family jumped to conclusions when they saw her beside her twin with blood all over her clothes. On her own after the incident, the wolverine left the Highlands, started wandering, looking for the murderer, and took up a job as a mercenary for a long time. While working as a mercenary, Longfang found the wolf who killed Macaulish in a vermin army she joined, took her revenge on him, and rose to the rank of General shortly after. Not long after gaining this new rank, she got the news her family had been killed in an earthquake. The last of her clan, she returned to her family home one last time to say goodbye to Macaulish, took his claymore from his room, promised him she'd use it well, and left without looking back. Martin the Warrior appeared to her for the first time then. When General Longfang heard about Drykol, she knew a fighting force had to be created to stop him and started gathering help. When she arrived at Redwall Abbey, Martin gave her a message: Ebony fang who's long heard my call, I give you the greatest adventure of all. '' ''Wield my blade and protect those who live in these walls. You will aid the just so this place does not fall. You will become champion of Redwall. She told the Abbot what Martin had told her. He told her, "It is my belief that Martin the Warrior has chosen you to become the Champion of our beloved Abbey. As for the reason he chose you, I do not know. Perhaps Martin foresees dark days that will fall upon Redwall in the near future." Kriasha told him she didn't know what the position meant entirely, but that she'd help keep the Abbey and the creatures within safe, that she swore on her brother's grave that she'd fight for the good, then reaffirmed that vow to the Abbot. A Recorder mouse at Redwall Abbey named Gardner taught Kriasha how to read and write. Character creation After reading Rakketty Tam twice, I created Kriasha for an RP on RWW, thinking, "ok, the only wolverines seen in the series so far were evil, what if someone turned that completely on its head?" http://redwallwars.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Segalia/Great_Power Category:Females Category:Grey Characters Category:Wolverines Category:WR's Characters Category:Abbey Champions